


What They Don't Know Will Hurt Them.  1/1.

by punky_96



Series: Fodder Verse [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-Post from LJ.Fodder Verse.  During the original Rules of Fodder I started this drabble with the idea in mind that Miranda was actually a higher-ranking demon/monster who had agreed to let Bruce use her to teach Lenny or something and then had gotten tired of them and decided to reveal her true nature. I found that drabble and decided to dust it off and finish it as part of my cleaning house as well as Ralst’s Finish What You Started Challenge.





	What They Don't Know Will Hurt Them.  1/1.

  
**Title:**  What They Don’t Know Will Hurt Them.  1/1.  
**Characters:**  Miranda/Andrea, Bruce and Lenny  
**Word Count** : 1997  
**Rating:**  PG  
**Summary** : During the original Rules of Fodder I started this drabble with the idea in mind that Miranda was actually a higher-ranking demon/monster who had agreed to let Bruce use her to teach Lenny or something and then had gotten tired of them and decided to reveal her true nature. I found that drabble and decided to dust it off and finish it as part of my cleaning house as well as Ralst’s Finish What You Started Challenge.  
**Disclaimer** : standard disclaimer on my fic community and my LJ page  
**A/N** : I love the monsters and dark humor that I’ve tried to play with in this Fodder Universe and I hope you enjoy.  
**Dedicated** :  To [](https://jah728.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jah728**](https://jah728.livejournal.com/) and [](https://duwinter.livejournal.com/profile)[ **duwinter**](https://duwinter.livejournal.com/) for your support and ideas with this 'verse.  
  
**A/N 2:**  I guess you might want to read [Rules of Fodder.  1-25/25](http://96-the-fic.livejournal.com/134195.html). and then [Lenny Valentine. 1-10/10](http://96-the-fic.livejournal.com/135772.html).  
  
  
_**What They Don’t Know Will Hurt Them.  1/1.**_  
  
Looking out the window, Miranda rolled her eyes and then sighed. She turned the page, her eyes widening at the mess they had made of the layout. Bypassing the courtesy of the post-it notes, Miranda marked with the red pen across the captions, the photos, and the text blocking. Tensing her ear to hear better, she willed herself to remain calm.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Andrea looked up from her laptop on the couch.  
  
Sparing another moment to look out into the darkened yard, Miranda breathed slowly in and then out. “Those half-wits are out there again trying to find a rule under which they can kill one of us. At least the twins are at their father’s this weekend.” Hearing one of the container garden planters fall over and the older monster scolding the younger one out on the back patio, Miranda couldn’t contain her ire any longer. Her claws flexed into the book causing her pen to fall to the floor. Her eyes widened and then cat’s eyed in shape as the red glow began from within her.  
  
Giggling, Andrea set her laptop on the coffee table next to her glass of cabernet. “What reasons have they tried before?”  
  
Pushing away from the desk before she damaged it further, Miranda stalked across her study. Her hips swayed sensuously and her tail unfurled to twitch in time with her anger. “The little one almost attacked us when we were traveling alone.” Sighing, Miranda tried to bring her runway cool in order to soothe her frustrations. She continued pacing much to Andrea’s unabashed delight. “That time I thought the twins were behaving strangely, they used as a drug scare in an effort to go after the girls.” Miranda pinched at the bridge of her nose willing her claws to retract and leave her skin unbroken. “Emily had a run in with the salivating one that night the phones went out and she had to take the window washing rig down to the ground floor.” Miranda flung her wrist in a slow roll out toward the back patio as if she was trying to fling something off the end of her claws. “The big one actually yelled ‘run, rabbit, run,’ the night they chased us all around Central Park and got Jocelyn.” Coming to a stop, Miranda stood with her legs shoulder width apart, her fists akimbo on her hips and her tail flicking madly behind her. “I suppose they did help with the nasty piece of business with Irving.” Looking at her lover, Miranda narrowed her reddened demon eyes. “They did survive the zombie epidemic as well.” Pursing her lips, Miranda crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you laughing?”  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes, Andrea nodded and then stood to greet her lover. “I can’t believe they didn’t know.” Waving her hand in a ‘what is the world coming to’ fashion, Andrea snorted. “I mean how could they not know?” Stepping closer, Andrea traced a fingertip over Miranda’s temple as she bit her lip. Running her finger around it sensually, the brunette licked her lip to mimic the motion of her finger on Miranda’s devil horn that she longed to be doing. “Are they blind?” She reached around Miranda catching her tail in an instant and lovingly stroking it.  
  
Crossing her arms tighter against her own chest, Miranda raised an eyebrow at her lover.  
  
“You never let them see, did you?” Andrea tweaked Miranda’s tail when she avoided a kiss to her lips.  
  
Rubbing her one set of claws against her shoulder, Miranda shrugged before looking down at them disinterestedly. “I was waiting to see what they’d do up close and personal.”  
  
Stepping back, Andrea rolled her eyes. “As if they’d ever get that far. The closest they got was that night in the bedroom when they were making the creepy wind noises that are just so obvious.”  
  
Remembering that night with a fond clench of her thighs, Miranda let out an amused puff of air, but otherwise did not reply.  
  
“Why did you volunteer for this again?” Andrea motioned toward the patio where the older one seemed to be telling the younger one how to clean up properly.  
  
Turning back toward her desk and picking up her abandoned red pen, Miranda tried to nonchalantly go back to reviewing the book. “Bruce thinks he knows everything.” Her tone tried to make it an airy random fact, but Andrea knew better—especially when the demon continued. “Lenny is just a nit-wit.” Shrugging them off like yesterday’s fads, Miranda observed. “I figured they could help each other. Then they fixated on us, I’m so sorry for the nuisance, dear.”  
  
Following her mate around the desk, Andrea pulled Miranda’s chair back and settled on her lap with a grin. “Please tell me that we can let the demon out of the bag soon?” She wrapped her arms around Miranda’s neck and held steady eye contact with her. “I don’t want them to scare the little hell spawn when they hatch, Miranda.” Sighing and leaning forward to kiss her lover’s nose, Andrea mused aloud. “I suppose they could babysit once they’ve opened their eyes.”  
  
Letting her pen drop to the carpet once again, Miranda pulled Andrea in for a slow kiss. “You’re right about the hell spawn, dear. The twins will be giving them nightmares enough.” Smiling at the relief washing over her lover’s face, Miranda continued. “Bruce tries to be so hard hearted, but he’s been sticking around with Lenny all this time. Maybe there’s hope for him after all.” Her eyes brightening and then returning to their normal color and configuration, Miranda beamed at her lover. “Did you know Emily adopted the little one, Lenny? I suppose they’ll make fine babysitters in a few months time.”  
  
Kissing where her devil horns had been on each side, Andrea cupped Miranda’s face on both sides and let the kiss go on for far longer than they had in some days. Just as Miranda’s hearts were beating double time, Andrea pulled away with her eyes gleaming their own demon hue. “Can we scare them now?” When Miranda hesitated to respond, Andrea kissed her again letting her forked tongue out to play while she pricked through the fabric of Miranda’s blouse to tease a suddenly taut nipple. “You know how hot I get when I can let my inner demon out?”  
  
The pouting lower lip, the blatant come on, and the aggressive flirtation certainly all helped Andrea’s case, however it was the golden glow of Andrea’s inner demon imploring her through those demon eyes that gave her the win. Letting her claws dig into Andrea’s clothes and flesh just enough to thrill, Miranda stood with her lover in her arms. “Come on, I want to play with your inner demon now that she’s out.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Looking up from his cleaning task, Lenny blinked once, then a second time, and then dropped the dustpan and the hand broom. “Bruce!” He shouted at the older monster that was still pacing and muttering on the far side of the patio. “Bruce!”  
  
Pulled back into the moment, the older monster looked at his younger charge frowning to see that he had dropped his tools. “What is it?” He punctuated each word as if it were a separate sentence.  
  
“They’re not Fodder, mate!” Lenny was trembling on the spot thinking that he just wanted to make it home to his cushy bed at the red head’s house.  
  
“Wot?” Bruce stepped closer to see whatever it was that had spooked Lenny.  
  
Two she-demons stood on either side of Lenny fully revealed in their true forms. Given their positions, escaping would not be possible. They could cut off any angle, which Bruce or Lenny tried to run. Since there were two of them, they could easily split up.  
  
“How did you ever graduate?” The older she-demon asked as she stepped closer to Lenny.  
  
Bruce’s jaw dropped as he clearly heard the beautiful tones of the silver fox’s voice coming from the she-demon. Looking around him, he confirmed that they were still on the silver fox’s property. A she-demon never violated the lair of a mated pair.  
  
“Ma’am. Just barely.” Lenny stuttered his words, but he maintained his posture and pose.  
  
Turning to address Bruce, the silver she-demon with the burning red eyes looked him over. “Have you taught him nothing in the last six months?” Shifting closer to Bruce, the silver fox in demon form pursed her lips. “I am very disappointed.”  
  
Crushing to his knees, Bruce hissed at Lenny, “Down.” Looking up from his penitent position, Bruce reverently declared, “Had you revealed your true selves, we would have continued on our way.” When Lenny whined next to him, Bruce flashed him an angry look. “What price could we pay for you to spare us?”  
  
Looking at the younger monster wiggling on his knees despite the severity of the situation, the silver fox pondered the two monsters prostrate on her patio.  
  
Catching her eye, the golden eyed one observed. “Emily adopted that one and seems to be enjoying his services.”  
  
Stepping over to Lenny, the silver fox nudged him up with her shoe. “You are loyal to your mistress?” When he valiantly tried to keep the slobber from her shoe as he agreed, the silver fox smiled. “Be good to her and hold this property safe for twelve months time.” Fixing him with a long look, the dominant she-demon nodded when he agreed.  
  
Bruce fought his urge to bolt as both she-demons circled him. If he were to die today, then he could take solace in the fact that Lenny had been redeemed in the eyes of the she-demons. Bruce knew that without his support and guidance in the last six months that Lenny would have been in incarcerated in the 13th level of hell for his transgressions against the Rules of Fodder. Knowing that she was letting the silence drag on in an effort to bait him into begging or arguing for his life, Bruce bit his lip and refused to look up.  
  
“You’ve proven a capable guide, though you have more to learn that you wish to realize, Bruce.” The she-demon’s feet stopped in front of him. Her toes were close enough that he could see the impressive shoes without raising his eyes. “Yet you will not be tamed.” Her right foot angled slightly as she shifted her weight.  
  
The whiskey of her lover’s voice poured over Bruce’s body sending a chill down his spine. “Would you honor your word or would you bite the hand that feeds?”  
  
Inhaling deeply, Bruce tried to imbue the honest truth into his words. “Honor my word, I would, ma’am.”  
  
The shoe under his chin pulled his attention and indeed his entire body upright until he was kneeling and blinking up at the beautiful creatures he longed for even more now than he had before. “You will hold this property safe for twelve months. Then you, and your friend, will look after our brood one weekend a month.”  
  
Bruce blinked at the she-demons longing to not be cast out just when he had begun to understand them properly. “I give you my word.” Bruce nodded and then rose to his feet.  
  
Smirking the golden demon bent her knees and let her eyes flare to their cats’ eye shape. “Well then, in the meantime,” the amusement and wild energy was clear in her tone. “I suggest you run, rabbit, run!!!” With a banshee wail, she sprung for Bruce and chased him in a zigzag across the yard as he bolted for safety, then realized Lenny hadn’t moved and raced back to collect him.  
  
After many moments, the golden-eyed demon turned to face her lover, her tail twitching behind her as she stalked across the yard. “What are you looking at?” She asked with a hint of challenge in her voice.  
  
“You’re right, your inner demon is hot.” The silver fox drawled.  
  
_**End.**_  
  
x


End file.
